Rin's Surprising Halloween
by Breann21530
Summary: Miku invites Rin to her annual Halloween Party, Rin dosen't feel like going because she was too shy to ask out Kaito. She goes anyway and ends up with a big surprise. KaitoXRin and LenXMiku


**_Hey Everyone I have another story up! I apologize for this story being kind of late, I ment to publish it on Halloween but my Internet was down :(  
>I also apologize for any spellinggrammer mistakes, I'm currently working on my writing skill so reviews are appreciated (but please be nice!) If you don't like the KaitoXRin Couple or the LenXMiku Couple please don't complain to me about it, I really don't want to hear it! :/_**

**_I Hope you Enjoy~!_**

* * *

><p>Rin was an accessory away from finally finishing her Halloween Outfit. Rin bit the black thread off of her outfit. Her mom taught her how to sew before her and her father died. Rin thought that her Mother's sewing lessons would never come in handy. Boy was she wrong! She grabbed the two red ribbons sitting next to the dress spread out on her bed and the Black headband on her Nightstand. She sewed the two ribbons together and made it into a big bow, similar to her white one. She was finally finished, after almost a year of hard work it was going to pay off tonight. Tonight her best friend, Miku was hosting a little Halloween Party for her and her friends. Rin glanced at the clock on her Nightstand. 7:00, Rin and Len didn't have to be at the Party till 8:00. She decided to put on her dress anyway, just to see how it fits and make some adjustments if needed.<p>

Ren pulled on the last detail to her Halloween outfit. To be truthful, she wasn't quite in the mood to go to the Halloween Party at Miku's, since she'd been too shy to ask her crush out, and he already had a date. She then applied some dark red hairspray to her blonde hair to make highlights. She had gone for the Goth look to match with her Vampire Outfit. She wore a black, vampire dress with dark red ribbons running through the corseted top and black gloves underneath the Fishnet sleeves, Fishnet leggings, High heel Boots, Eyeliner, mascara, and black lipstick made up her simple make up, and a choker with a dark red gem hanging from it. She then placed her specially designed black painted clips and black headband with the dark red bow. She sighed and looked in the long length mirror. She saw her door open in the mirror and her brother walked into her room. "Excuse me, miss. Have you seen my sister, Rin? She looks kind of like me but instead she has a white bow in her hair." Len joked.

"Len, quit messing around, you need to get ready!" Rin laughed and playfully pushed his shoulder.

"I know, but I came in to check on you and you are beautiful, my sister." Len commented.

"Thank you, my dearest brother."

"But there is one problem. . ."

"What? Is there a rip? A hole?"

"No it's the bow! It's too Rin."

"Well you know I am Rin."

"Let's try this. . ."

Len took off the headband clips and ripped off the sewn dark red bow from the headband. "LEN!" Rin yelled at her brother. Len held up his right index finger showing her to wait. He then tore the two ribbons apart and took her sewing needle. He made a dark red rose and used the black clips to hold it into her hair. "There now my sister is perfect." Len told her. Rin hugged her brother. "Thanks so much!" She let him go then gently hit him in the back of the head. "No go get your costume on; I don't want to be late!" She laughed. Len left her room.

7:58. Rin grabbed her phone, wallet, and lipstick and shoved it into the chain link purse she'd gotten for tonight. Len came down stairs dressed as a Prince to impress a certain special Princess. She went out the door with him close behind, locking it behind her and started to walk to walk to Miku's House. Once they got there they went inside. Miku's house was always so stunning, as were the boys and girls that danced and mingled around her. It was aglow with candles and over flowing with orange, black, and silver balloons. She looked around, and spotted her crush, Kaito, dressed as a vampire. It took all she had not to cry when she saw him with his girlfriend dressed as a sexy witch, Meiko. She sighed and looked away, walking over to her only friend she could trust, Miku, at the punch bowl.

"Hey, sexy!" Miku, her best friend called to her laughing. Miku was dressed in a beautiful blue dress, a tiara, and her hair down and curled at the bottom, "Wow, you look gorgeous!"

"Miku, have you seen yourself? You look like a model!" Rin replied to her.

"Are you kidding, any guy would be crazy to not dance with you." Rin smiled in thanks, but sighed afterward.

"Not every guy." The Miku nodded sadly, before quickly vowing with her not let any guy ruin their night.

They linked arms headed into the center of the dance floor and started to dance among themselves. Len then walked up behind Miku and tapped her shoulder. "May I have this dance with you, wonderful Princess?" Miku blushed slightly and looked at Rin. Rin nodded to let her know that dancing with her brother wouldn't make her uncomfortable. Rin smiled at her friend before turning and sitting at an empty table decorated with a Jack-O-Lantern. She watched her friend and brother dance, then averted her gaze to Kaito's table, and was surprised to find him staring back at her. She held his gaze for a few seconds, before looking down into her lap.

"WHAT?" A voice echoed through the room, causing the entire dance to come to halt, every eye in the room was on the dark corner in the back. Meiko was on her feet and leaning towards Kaito who was blushing. "You're BREAKING UP with ME?" She screamed.

"Meiko, stop making a scene. . ." Kaito murmured, looking around the room, stopping once more on Rin.

She watched intently as Meiko proceeded to slap him. He stood up at once, towering over her. "Look, Meiko, we're OVER. Get that through your skull, okay?" Meiko immediately got worse.

"Why, Kaito? I thought you loved me. . ." He sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Meiko, you're a sweet girl, and you're beautiful. But, I _can't_ love you..." He kissed her cheek, then turned around and headed for Rin, whose eyes got wider with every step he took.

She stood, and made to leave, before she felt someone place a hand on her waist. She sighed and looked up into Kaito's eyes. "Rin?" She frowned slightly averted her gaze to the ground.

"Yes?"

"...will you dance with me?" She looked up at him with a surprised expression, the corners of her mouth curling into a light smile.

"Yes. . . " He led her onto the dance floor, taking her hand in his and placing the other on her waist.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, and smiled shyly at him. She spun her slowly in circles across the dance floor, keeping her gaze the entire time.

As the music came to an end, he pulled her closer to him. With their bodies pressed together, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She gasped softly, and looked up at him again, her mouth slightly open in shock. He took advantage of this and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. As she slowly started to smile, she giggled quietly. "I love you, too, Kaito," she murmured. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, causing the crowd to erupt in applause.


End file.
